Looney Squints
by wolfmyjic
Summary: Just a fun little piece to fuel my addiction to cartoons. ‘Specially the classics. OneShot.


**A/N: Okay, I have to give a BIG hug to my husband. For all his eye-rolling about my addiction to this site, he helped me come up with this piece. And it all started with an Antiques Roadshow on PBS that was in Albuquerque. Anyhow, being the cartoon lovin' people we are, the first thing out of our mouth was that most famous Bugs Bunny line. Then on 'BONES', I noticed that Cam calls Brennan 'Doc' a lot. And thus this fic was born. Although, be warned…this has no real plot. Just good, clean fun.**

**Title: Looney Squints**

**Summary: Just a fun little piece to fuel my addiction to cartoons. 'Specially the classics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'BONES' or anything associated with the show or books. I do not own Looney Toones or anything associated with them. I do, however, own the plot line contained within. Thus, it is © WolfMyjic 2006**

**A/N # 2: Looney Toones quotes are italicized.**

**A/N #3: Reposted due to a few mistakes that were pointed out. Thanks!**

* * *

"I'm telling you," Angela began, "Bugs Bunny is the greatest Looney Toones character ever." Dr. Camille Saroyan shook her head in disagreement.

"You're wrong. It's Porky Pig."

"What do you think, Booth?" Angela asked. Special Agent Seeley Booth rubbed his chin in thought.

"Um, well, I like Porky," he said.

"See," Cam said.

"But," Booth went on, "I like Bugs better." Angela stuck out her tongue. "However, I really like Daffy Duck."

"Daffy Duck," both women said at the same time. As they laughed, Dr. Temperance Brennan walked through the doors leading into the Medico-Legal Labs. In one hand was a half-empty cup of coffee and in the other was her laptop bag. Her hair was pulled back from her face and wrinkles ceased her forehead and a scowl tugged down on her lips. Angela was the first to see her best friend walk in. A quick nod of her head had her companions all quieting down and looking in the anthropologist's way. Booth took a moment to watch his partner walk across the floor toward her office before calling out, "Hey, Bones, welcome back." Brennan sent him a death glare and continued on her way.

"That's not good," Angela said. "Brenn just walked in, and already she's ticked at you, Booth."

"Haha, very funny." Booth strolled down the steps on the center platform, followed by Cam and Angela.

"_What's up, Doc_?" Cam asked when the trio made it to Brennan's office. Booth and Angela both stifled a laugh. Brennan had placed her bag next to her desk, and flopped down in her chair.

"Hey, Sweetie," Angela said when Brennan simply glared at them. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine," Brennan said, sitting down her coffee. She picked up the top file on a stack of folders and started to read. Booth, Angela and Cam all looked at each other, before Booth tried again.

"Um, how was New Mexico, Bones?" Brennan slapped down the folder.

"I don't want to talk about it," she answered.

"So, does that mean the speaking appearance didn't go well?" Cam asked.

"If you must know," Brennan hissed. "If you all must know, I never made it there." They all watched in stunned silence as Brennan stood, grabbed her lab coat and then pushed by them out of the office.

"What do you mean you never made it?" Angela asked, following her out.

"I was on my way," Brennan began, as she scanned her badge and started up the stairs. "But I got lost."

"Lost?" Booth questioned.

"Yes, Booth, lost. As in I didn't know where I was."

"Why didn't you take a cab?" Angela asked.

"Because I wanted to do a little exploring while I was there," Brennan shot at them. "Anyhow, I drove around for hours before finally stopping and asking some guy at a gas station."

"And?" Booth pressed.

"And _I should have taken a left in Albuquerque_." Brennan narrowed her eyes as Booth, Angela and Cam all began to laugh. "It's not funny."

"Sorry, Bones," Booth started, "it's just that." His laugher cut off the rest of the sentence. Brennan shook her head and then tilted her nose in the air.

"What is that smell?" she asked. The three in front of her let their laughter trail off as they each sniffed the air.

"Gawd, what died?" Booth asked. Angela placed a hand over her nose as the smell got stronger.

"Hey, guys, guess what?" Dr. Jack Hodgins asked as he came to a stop at the bottom of the platform steps. He was dressed in a jumpsuit and covered in dirt.

"Were you rolling in road kill?" Cam asked. Hodgins drew his brows together. He lifted one arm and then took a whiff of himself.

"I'm not that bad."

"Yes," Angela said. "You are." Hodgins pinched his lips together.

"Well, _ain't I just a stinker_." That sent Cam and Angela into another fit of laugher. Booth scrubbed a hand over his mouth fight the urge to join in.

"What's wrong with them?" Hodgins asked, looking over at Brennan.

"I don't know," she answered. "They've been doing this since I got back."

"Doing what?" Zack Addy asked, coming to a stop a few feet from Hodgins. "And why do you smell like trash?" Hodgins threw up his arms.

"Finally, somebody who cares enough to ask."

"Just talk," Cam said. "And make it fast. You need a bath." Hodgins rolled his eyes.

"I must agree with Dr. Saroyan," Zack said.

"Fine, you know what?" Hodgins said. "Just forget it. I can tell that nobody here is interested." Hodgins turned on his heels and began to walk away.

"Hey, Hodgins," Booth called after him. He waited for Hodgins to stop and look back at him. "_You're despicable_!" That line sent Angela and Cam into yet another fit of laughter.

"Could you please tell me what's so funny?" Brennan demanded. Angela and Cam looked at each other and then at Booth.

"Go ahead, Booth," Cam said, and then followed Angela down the stairs. "Explain."

"Explain what, Booth?" Brennan asked, crossing her arms and looking at him.

"Well, you see, Bones."

"Hey, Booth," Angela called, cutting him off. Brennan and him both looked out toward her. She stood just outside the doorway leading out of the lab. "_Tha-tha-that's all folks_!" she called and then the doors closed.

* * *

_So, who is your favorite charatcer? Either bugs or Daffy here._


End file.
